Finding Blue (Female Style)/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Finding Blue (Female Style). *playing *'Dora': Wow. *'Diego': Mmm. *'Dora': Wow. *'Diego': Mm-hmm. *'Dora': Wow. *'Diego': Yes, Dora. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *'Dora': So, Diego, when you said you wanted an outside view, you didn't think you'd get the whole world, did you? Huh? Sighs Oh, yeah. An animal can breathe out here. Did your man deliever, or did he deliever? *'Diego': My man delievered. *'Dora': And it wasn't so easy. *'Diego': Because a lot of other kids and animals had their eyes on this place. *'Dora': You better believe they did, every single one of them. *'Diego': Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *'Dora': So, you do like it, don't you? *'Diego': No, no, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Dora, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, but do we really need so much space? *'Dora': Diego, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a whale! You see right by their bedroom window. *'Diego': Shh! You're gonna wake the kids. *'Dora': Oh, right, right. *'Diego': Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. *'Dora': You want to name all of them right now? All right, we'll name uh, this half Dora Junior, and then this half Diego Junior. Okay, we're done. *'Diego': I like Blue. *'Dora': Blue. We'll name one Blue, but I'd like most of them to be Dora Junior. *'Diego': Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *'Dora': Yeah. What if they don't like me? *'Diego': Dora. *'Dora': No, really. *'Diego': There's over 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *'Dora': You remember how we met? *'Diego': Well, I try not to. *'Dora': Well, I remember. "Exuse me, mister, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *'Diego': Dora! *'Dora': You got a little closer because it was wiggling. *'Diego': Get away, get away! *'Dora': Here she is. Cutie's here. Where'd everybody go? *Beady breathing heavily *gasps *'Dora': Diego, get inside the house, Diego. No, Diego, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside-- You, right now. *Beady roars *'Dora': No! Ow! Gasps Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *echoes *music playing *mutters *'Dora': Diego! Panting Diego? Diego? Gasps Diego? Diego? Diego? Crying Oh! Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you: Blue. *Pictures presents *association with Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. Movies *Blue (Female Style) *'Blue': Offscreen (Barks First day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on. First day of school.) *'Dora': I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *'Blue': (Barks Not you, Dora. Me.) *'Dora': Okay. Huh? *'Blue': (Barks Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, it's time for school, time for school.) *'Dora': All right, I'm up. *'Blue': (Barks Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa!) *Thud *'Dora': Blue! *'Blue': (Barks First day of school.) *'Dora': Blue, don't move. Don't move. *'Blue': (Barks Unh! Unh!) *'Dora': You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. Unh! *Pop *'Dora': All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *'Blue': (Barks No.) *'Dora': Sometimes, you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. Now any rushing fluids? *'Blue': (Barks No.) *'Dora': Are you woozy? *'Blue': (Barks No.) *'Dora': How many fingers do you have? *'Blue': (Barks I'm fine.) *'Dora': Answer the finger question. *'Blue': (Barks Five.) *'Dora': No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three, four, five-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky paw? *'Blue': (Barks Lucky.) *'Dora': Let's see. *Grunts *'Dora': Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *'Blue': (Barks Come on, Dora. It's time for school.) *'Dora': Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. *'Blue': (Barks Ohh.) *'Dora': Do you want this house to sting you? *'Blue': (Barks Yes.) *'Dora': Brush. *'Blue': (Barks Okay, I'm done.) *'Dora': Ah, you missed a spot. *'Blue': (Barks Where?) *'Dora': There. Ha ha! Right there. And here and there. *playing *'Dora': All right, we're excited. The first day of school. Here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the world? *'Blue': (Barks It's not safe.) *'Dora': That's my puppy. First, we check to see that the cost is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- *'Blue': (Barks Dora...) *'Dora': All right, come on, girl. *'Blue': (Barks Maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a witch.) *'Dora': I highly doubt that. *'Blue': (Barks Have you ever met a witch?) *'Dora': No, and I don't plan to. *'Blue': (Barks How old are characters?) *'Dora': Characters? I don't know. *'Blue': (Barks Piper from next door, she said that characters live to be about 100 years old. *'Dora': You know what, if I ever meet a character, I'll ask her. After I'm done talking to the witch, okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, wait to cross. Hold my hand. Hold my hand. *'Blue': (Barks Dora, you're not going to freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you?) *'Dora': Offscreen Hey, that guppy was about to charge. Hmm. I wonder where we're supposed to go. *'Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny': Bye, Mr. Grouper! *'Mr. Grouper': I'll pick you up after school. *and Tasha take Ming-Ming's cape *'Uniqua and Tasha': Ha ha! *'Ming-Ming': Come on, you guys! Stop it! Give it back! *'Dora': Come on, we'll try over here. *Laughing *'Dora': Exuse me, is this where we meet her teacher? *'Sam': Well, look who's out of the house. *'Dora': Yes. Shocking, I know. *'Sam': Dora, right? *'Dora': Dora. *'Sam': Sam. *'Wynonna': Wynonna. *'Miranda': Miranda. Hey, you're an explorer. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke. *'Wynonna': Yeah. *'Sam': Yeah. *'Dora': Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Kids and animals are no funnier than any other children and mammals. *'Miranda': Aw. Come on, Dory. *'Wynonna': Yeah. Do something funny. *'Sam': Yeah. *'Dora': All right, I know one joke. There's a mollusk, see? And she walks up to a sea-- She dosen't walk up, she runs up. Actually, the mollusk isn't moving. She's in one place, and then the sea cucumber... Well, they--I'm mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were walking, so forget that I-- *'Sam': Orange Kitten! Get out of Gina Giant's yard now! *'Orange Kitten': Whoa! *'Gina Giant': All right, you kids! Ooh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Ooh, where'd you go? *'Blue': (Barks Dora. Dora, can I go play, too? Can I?) *'Dora': I would feel better if you'd go played over on the sponge beds. *Thud *'Walden': Gasps Category:Article stubs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts Category:Transcripts